It is known to focus beams of electromagnetic radiation onto samples, such as in the practice of ellipsometry, and said focusing can be achieved using refractive or reflective optics. Numerous Patents provide insight this in general, but a particularly relevant one is U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,818 to Johs et al. This Patent is specifically disclosed as it describes a “Beam Folding Optics”, (best shown in FIG. 5 thereof), that comprises four similar mirrors oriented such that reflections from the first and second thereof define a plane of incidence that is substantially orthogonal to a plane of incidence formed by reflections for the third and fourth thereof. The result of applying said Beam directing Optics is to direct a beam of electromagnetic radiation in a desired direction that is other than along a locus of a beam input to said system, but because of polarization state change cancellation effects of reflections from the first two mirrors, and reflections from the last two mirrors, the system has essentially no effect on the polarization state of a beam exiting said Beam Folding Optics, as compared to that of a beam input thereto. Other Patents that describe the “Beam Folding Optics” are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,746,472; 7,746,471; 7,633,625; 7,616,319; 7,505,134; 7,336,361; 7,265,838; 7,277,171; 7,265,838; 7,215,424; 7,158,231; 6,859,278; 6,822,738; 6,804,004; and 6,549,282. Another, very recent Patent to Li et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,767,209, is disclosed as it describes forming angles between incoming and reflected beams of electromagnetic radiation. This is very different from forming angles between planes formed by two sets of incoming and reflected beams, however, as is done in the Present Invention. Additional Patents are further disclosed primarily as they describe beam focusing using mirrors. Said additional Patents are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,790,659; 5,048,970; 5,608,526; 5,798,837; 5,917,594; 6,600,560; 6,734,967; 6,795,185; 6,819,423; 6,829,049; 6,943,880; 7,095,498; 7,130,039; 7,184,145; 7,248,364; 7,289,219; 7,359,052; 7,369,233; 7,505,133; 7,860,040 and 8,030,632.
The present invention builds on the insight provided primarily by the 818 Patent, but adds focusing capability to the system by providing both convex and concave mirrors in a system that also utilizes the effect of substantially orthogonal planes, but does not require that four primary mirrors involved to be of similar construction.